


The Bard And The Cursed Witch

by Elvenprincess96



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Elves, F/M, Fantasy, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvenprincess96/pseuds/Elvenprincess96
Summary: When the bard Basil finds himself lost in a forest on and hurt by wolves on the way to a banquet. He by chance meet his savior, a witch who lives in forest. She treats his wounds ans also tells him she can't leave the forest because of a curse.He then decides to help her break this curse, but how?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun rises up between two mountain peaks and underneath those mountains were green luscious forest. Further north of those forests lies one of the kingdoms largest cities, where a certain traveling bard was going to perform during a banquet and wanted to get there before sun down. 

It was still morning. But since the bard didn’t have a horse, it will probably take a whole days walk from the mountains and through the thick forest to get to the city. But he didn’t mind walking all the way, because then he can admirer the surrounding nature more easily. 

“There has to be a shortcut somewhere in these forests, that way I can save time and be able to make some preparations for the banquet. Wanna make some good impressions to the people there.” The bard said to himself with self confidents he can make it there. The problem is, he doesn’t know if there really is a shortcut through the forest. 

The bard went into the forest entrance which was even more beautiful inside, then it was from the mountain view. There were all kinds of colors inside, from light green color, red, blue, white flowers. He could hear the sound of a river stream somewhere close by. There was a clear road on the ground, which had carriage and horse markes on, probably people use these roads to get to the market to sell their goods. After a while he came across a cross-road. One who went right and the other left. 

“which is the quicker one?” he wondered to himself. Since he couldn’t decide which is which, he picked up a nearby stick and let it decide. He walked to the middle part of the crossing and dropped the stick to the ground. The stick landet to the right road, “ This has to be the shortcut, I’m sure it is!” The bard said with much enthusiasm. 

The moment he started walking the right pathed road, he noticed it started to get very dark around the forest area, because how dense the tree sits together, so the sunlight doesn’t penetrate through the leafs. The further he got the darker it got, “It starts to creep me out, I hope I’m at the of this forest.” The bard said, who started to get a bit frightened. It was really quiet, no birds or wind were heard, then suddenly the bard heard a weird sound. Like a growl, then a pack of wolves showed up, the bard started to panic and ran as fast has he could. He started running off the road and didn’t even care where he went, he just wanted to get away from the wolves. 

“Stop, leave me alone! Help me anyone!” he shouted, hoped anyone would hear his plea. Then suddenly he felt pain on his right shoulder and saw one of the wolves had jumped at him and bite his shoulder. The wounded bard, felt to the ground with a tremendous force from the attack and lied almost total motionless, he could still sense the wolves presence and feared the worse to come. 

“ please...Anyone, help me..” He thought to himself, before going unconscious. 

The bard woke up by a dimmed light from a candle, which stood on a table beside the bed he lied on. He noticed his wounds were mented and he got bandage wrapped around his upper body. He also noticed it didn’t hurt at all, which was weird because he isn’t exactly unfamiliar of getting hurt, he knew it will at least sting after being patched up. “ You’re awake” Said a female voice to him and a young woman came in view. She was really beautiful, too beautiful for words and she had long purple hair and white at the end which reached to her waist. She wore a dark green dress which reached to the floor and the dress sat very tightly to her body and showed off every curved of her body, to the top had a v cut to show off her large breasts. 

“Um...Who are you?” The bard asked who stuttered out of shock and of embarrassment. “Oh, I’m sorry my name’s Faerie and I’m a witch who lives inside this forest.” She said with a smile on a face and had a gentle look in her eyes. 

The bard were now infatuated with the way she looked at him and had trouble finding words to compliment her. “What is your name?” Faerie asked.

“Uhh...My name is Basil..” He said quietly, but still loud enough for Faerie to hear it.

“ You don’t have to be nervous around me, I’m not your enemy.” She said, while walking to her work desk with all kinds of herbs and equipment to make potions with. 

“ I found you wounded, when I was out picking up herbs. I took care both of those wolves and your wounds. So you should be fine by now.” Faerie said, while mixing a healing potion to basil. “Here drink this” She said and handed over to Basil and drank it with distaste. “This potion will restore your strength, so you can get back on your feet.” Faerie explained to Basil. Then she asked him” where exactly where you’re going?” “I was on my way to the city for the banquet, but I’m not sure I will make it in time.” He said with a sad tone in his voice. “ Oh!, You mean the party the king and queen have organised to celebrate their anniversary? Why are you’re there?” She asked. “Yeah, I was gonna perform there, but it seems I might have to travel to another city, since I won’t make it to the banquet.” Basil said discourage. 

Basil thought, by coming to one of the biggest city of the kingdom would make him famous and recognition he sought for so long. Now, he had to perform in smaller taverns in towns for now, hope and pray he will get another chance for a performance in a banquet.

“If you wanted to go to the banquet, you still got time. The king and queen changed the date to the day after tomorrow.” Faerie said, which shocked Basil on how she knew about it. “ Wait, how do you know about the banquet, you don’t look like someone who goes into the city.” Basil said. “ If you wanna know, I heard from some traveler merchant who deliver the goods to the castle. In order to get to the city, they need to pass through this forest, which I guard.” Faerie said. What surprised Basil was the word guarding. “Wait, what did she meant by that?” Basil thought.

“What do you mean by guarding? Are you some kind of guardian?” Basil asked Faerie. “Yes, you could say in a way. I’m watching over these forests and make sure no ones disturb the peace here.” Faerie said. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sound of the wind rattling across the leafs, the sound of birds chirping to each other, the sound of water streaming. The warmth from the sunlight which hit gently on Faeries skin while she was on her daily patrol. 

Faerie the witch wasn’t always a witch to begin with, she was chosen to be one.

There was a time, where Faerie was an ordinary girl, who lived with her family in town near the forest she now guarding. But one day she went to the very forest to pick mushrooms and berries for her family, she came across an injured rabbit. 

The Rabbit she found was not your everyday rabbit. This one was small, small enough to fit a child's hand. 

The colours were also unique, it had purple fur with blue on its paws and on the tip of its floppy ears. Faerie didn’t know what to do with the rabbit so she brought it home and nursed it back to health. 

One night, when her whole family were asleep, the little rabbit suddenly woke up and open up Faeries window and just observed the moon. Faeries woke up by the cold summer night breeze and the first thing she noticed was the little rabbit sitting on the window bench and looked up on to the night sky.

“ What are you looking at little one?” Faerie asked, but to her knowledge she knew the rabbit couldn’t answer her. Then all of a sudden, the rabbit just turned around and look into her eyes and said: “I am looking at the moon, who is also the mother goddess of my kind dear”.

The rabbit said with a slight pitch and gentle tone in its voice. 

Hearing the rabbit talk made Faerie jump out of her bed in panic and hide under the bed in fear. The rabbit noticed the girls fear and tried slowly approach her. 

“You don’t have to be afraid of me, I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

It said and stroke its head against Faeries knee. “Why would I wanna hurt you, you saved my life.” “ You don’t have to thank me, anyone would do the same if they found a helpless rabbit.” faerie said to the rabbit who felt in debt to her.

“ Can you tell me how you got injured in the first place, where you attacked by some wild predators?” The small rabbit thought for a while and than said: “ I was chased by some foul beast who are after my powers.” “What powers?” She asked. “ Me and my kind, we are the servants of the moon goddess and we have a sworn duty to protect these lands.

But there are some folks who are after our powers for themselves and one of those people send their beast at me.” “ Why are these people after your powers? What are they after?” Faerie asked in shock for hearing its story. “They want to control these lands, so they can act like the rulers instead of the actual ruler.” After hearing that, made Faerie frightened over the thought of someone ruling the land instead of the good hearted queen. “Isn't there are a way to stop these fiends?” Faerie asked. 

The rabbit just looked down to the ground with sadness in their eyes. “Sadly there is not, because the only way they can be defeated is by powerful magic and none of my brethren possess such strength.” “ So all we have to do is to find someone with great magic to defeat them?” “ Yeah, but the problem is there is none in this world who possess such magic, led alone can wield it.” The rabbit explained to Faerie, who was so eager to help the poor thing. 

In the calming of their discussion a loud noise from outside startled both of them and Faeries family, so they all rushed outside to see what happened. What they did not expect, was a large fire surrounding their house and four gigantic dog creatures with pitch black fur and blood coloured eyes. All of them growled and snarled to the group, but especially to the rabbit. “These are the beasts who attacked me.” Said the rabbit. Behind the beasts appear a black figure who hid their face with a black cloak. In a split second the cloaked figure uttered a spell and turned Faeries family into stone, the only thing preventing herself from turning to stone was the fact her rabbit friend put a protection spell around them. Then it spurred out to large glimmering wings with the same colour as the summer sky and flew high above ground and away somewhere safe. 

After sometime later, they found a place according to the rabbit safe. All the trees were so thick sunlight had problem getting through. “ Remember what I told you that we are the protectors of these lands.” Faerie nods lightly “ Well, these parts are my forests to protect and inside here lies a magic spell which prevents evil beings from entering. So you can rest assure you are safe in here.”

The rabbit said with reassurance. What didn’t put Faeries mind at ease, was the fact her entire family just turned to stone right in front of her.She didn’t know if there is a cure for them, all she knew they could’ve been proclaimed dead by now. 

The little rabbit noticed her worries and could even sense her sadness, which is no wonder to what she has experience. The rabbit knew it had to do something so help her now. After all, she saved it from a certain death. 

“There is a way to save you from the evil beings” said the rabbit. “What exactly?” wondered Faerie, but the moment it was about to uttere its proposal, it thought if the idea were even a great one. It will either bring peace and tranquility to her, or bring deep sadness and treat it like a curse. 

Then Faerie woke it from its deep thought “ I’m prepared for anything,whatever you decided to throw at me, I will handle it just fine.”Faerie said with a smile on her face and then the rabbit realise it has never seen her smile before and thought she has a wonderful smile. Now it became even harder for it to say it. But then suddenly the rabbit sense something dark had broke the protection barrier and rabbit quickly grabbed Faerie by the the sleeve with its teeth and flew even deeper into the forest. 

The evil beings, which had followed them from Faeries home, had found them to 

the sacred forest which is protected by a magical barrier powerful enough to repel 

all evil. But unfortunately, since the rabbit been wounded for a long time, the spell has been weakening and thus led for evil beings to break in. 

After awhile of flying both of them find themselves in front of an old gigantic temple, made to worship the moon goddess. “ Here we’ll be safe for a while. These temples exist in every part of the world were my kind are scattered to protect. But right now, I need to do the spell for prevent any harms way to you.” said the rabbit, which made Faerie even more curious since it hasn’t really telling her what it is. “ The spell I’m gonna cast on you, is a spell that let me dwell inside of you as a vessel and will even let you use my powers as well. The price for this spell, is you can never leave this forest, because you need to act as its protector.” The rabbit explained to Faerie, who then went into deep wonder, thinking if it’s a good idea to carry such burden for who knows how long. “ How long do I need to carry this burden…” Asked Faerie with a bit of fright in her voice. The little rabbit looked down to the ground, not making any 

eye contact with her. “ Sadly I cannot say for certain how long. We moon rabbits are long lived creatures. Your burden could last for decades or even centuries. The important thing is that you will be safe from evil and the spell is only until my magic has fully recovered.” 

Before Faerie could say her answer, a stream of dark magic hit them both like a gust of wind and then the rabbit noticed the dark cloaked figure with its four dogs just at the entrance of the forest. The little rabbit had no time to think på utter the spell and embraced her with a purple light and vanished inside her. Faerie felt weird and the feeling of the power flowing through her, made her light headed.

Faerie had a hard time containing all magic energy, so she screamed out loud which created a white purple light from her and reached across the whole forest area. The magic energy was so powerful it made the dark cloak figure to escape in a dark cloud, but the dogs did not make it. They vanished like dark foam and a sad howling sound came from them as they disappeared into the void. 

Once She had calmed down, the light around the area and herself fainted away. Then everything around started to turn black and she fell unconscious for a time. When she wake up, there was no one around her, the evil beings were gone and everything was quiet and peaceful. But then she remembered the rabbit “rabbit! Where are you?!” Faerie shouted but no one answered. Then she thought of the spell which the little rabbit uttered and she also remembered it sleeps within her now “ at least I don’t have to feel alone for now” she thought to herself and she started walking away from the temple. After learning she can’t leave the forest, the least she could do is to see her surrounding, her first thought is how beautiful these woods are. The green lands, the different colours of all the flowers and how clear the waters are the rivers. 

“ At least I get to protect such pretty forest, I could ended in a desert or a winter mountain.” Faerie said to herself out loud. But then she found a small open area which she thought would be a fine place to stay, after all she is gonna stay in these part for a long while. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**“** What do you mean you can’t leave this forest?” Basil asked with a surprise in his face. Faerie just looked at Basil with warmth in her eyes and gave him a small smile

“ I am bound to this place by a spell and cannot leave, until I can find a way to break it.” She said, which made Basil curious over how she even got enchanted. He then asked her questions about the spell, which she explained the story over how she met the purple rabbit and also how she got followed by a strange dark cloaked fellow, who also wanted the rabbits power, which then turned into her own power. 

“ is it alright for me to ask you how long you’ve had this curse?” Basil asked, but frightened the obvious answer. He knew witchers and other enchanted beings are long lived than any other human being. He heard rumors one time how a witch

lived equally long to a high elf, and those people could live up to a thousand years. 

Faerie looked up to the ceiling while thinking how long it’s been. 

She thought and thought, but nothing of a precise date comes to mind.

“ I don’t remember exactly how long I had it. But I know it’s been a really long time. Long enough to sometime forget what time is even. The only thing Basil could do was to just stare at her with a mixture of both surprise and horror. The very thought of living out here all alone for decades, maybe even centuries.

“ How did you even end up with this curse? I can hardly believe a young, beautiful lady can have that many enemies who would want any harm against you.”

Basil asked, but also thought for a moment there might be a possibility she could 

have a bunch of enemies because of her beauty.

He once heard a tale about a princess, who saw the local getting a lot of attention 

from princes, who came to ask the princess for her hand in marriage. 

This made the princess even more furious, because the priestess was more beautiful

than the princess herself. 

So she contacted a witch whose specialty was curses. 

The princesses request was to turn the priestess into a turtle, because her beauty surpass hers. So, the witch spellcast the priestess into a turtle and everyone around 

her scream with horror in their voices when they saw their beloved priestess turning into a turtle. She too, felt horror into what she just became and tried to run away from her home, but since she wasn't a human but turtle it took sometime before she even got out of town. Basil thought something similar might had happened to Faerie.

“ The rabbit who I came to these forests cast a spell on me, as a way to protect me from all kinds of evil, but also as a way to defeat this darkness which been after me all these long years” Faerie explained. Basil just looked at her with a confused face, he didn’t understand how such thing could be both a blessing and a curse. 

“So, this rabbit said with these powers you have, you could destroy this evil?” Said Basil in hopes he understood the whole situations. “Yes, I have study ways to defeat the evil and even trained how to control my powers as well.” 

“What time of powers do you have? From what I have heard, some witchers and spellcasters have different abilities depending on what they are good at.” 

Faerie just looked at Basil with wonder on his knowledge. “ For a bard, you’re quite knowledgeable in witchers, have you perhaps been with a lot of them?” Faerie said with seduction in her voice and pushed her chest up on his own. This however, made 

Basil very embarrassed and tried pushing her gently away for some space. “ N-no, I haven’t really. I’m traveling a lot, so I have a tendency to hear rumours of such things. “oh…” Was all Faerie could muster and looked down on the floor. She was certain she found someone who had a little more experience with people like her. 

Basil stayed with Faerie for a while until he felt more well rested and ready to head back on his journey to the city. Over the course of his stay, he started to feel very attached to her and decided to help her, in any way he could to break her curse, so she didn’t have to stay in these secluded woods any longer. “You know..Since I travel around, there might be a chance I might meet other witchers who are willingly to help in your cause. Since you said you can’t leave, there could help you track down where this evil might be.” Basil proposed his interest of helping out. She bowed down his offer and said it was not necessary, because the evil always knows where she is.

“ That’s very kind of you, but it’s best if you don’t get involve in my business. It’s very dangerous and I don’t want innocent people getting hurt because of me.” She said thinking back on her family, who got turned into stone, when she brought home the little rabbit. 

The sun started to rise up and all life around the forest started to wake up to start another bright day. Basil had just finished packing all his belongings, even some herbs and food from Faerie. “ If you walk this way, you will reach the city by afternoon today and don’t worry the road is safe.” She said pointing her index finger on the road, which look like horse carriages seems to wander here often. 

He did just like she said, reach the city around afternoon and the first thing he did was to find the local inn to rest up. What he notice once he pass the front gate, was the massive walls surrounding the city and how crowded it was. He thought it was probably an ordinary market day, where people would sell their goods they have either grown or made themselves to earn a decent living on. But then he notice flags and other street decorations around the square town. He went to the closest person to ask what the occasion was and they answer it’s the city’s annual festival, which is based on the legend of the moon rabbits who said to protect the land from darkness. 

After Basil heard it he started to notice different things shaped like rabbits. All from baked goods to toys, but then he started thinking about Faerie, who said her powers was bestowed from a rabbit. Maybe it’s the same type of rabbit. He then asked the person if there was a library nearby and pointed to him the direction. 

Inside the towns library, he tried to find books about the moon rabbits and see what sort of information he might find about them. “ Excuse me” said Basil to the librarian who sat with a large book by the counter. The librarian looked over the book by one eye to the who it was and with a calm but stern look on their face. “ What is it you want boy” said the librarian, the way they spoke to him, made him very nervous all of a sudden. “ I-I’m looking for a book about the moon rabbits you know, since I’m not from here and the city is having this festival about them, the least I can do is to learn more about them. The librarian nodded slowly in understanding of his cause, and slowly rise up from their chair. “Follow me boy” the librarian said and Basil followed like an obedient puppy dog. They walked across the fairly large library until they came a locked door and the librarian fetch an old rustic key from their pocket. 

“Inside this room contains books about magic and mythology, very few people who aren’t mages usually don’t ask to get in here. But since your request seemed pure enough I let you in here.” The statement made Basil curious and open his mouth without thinking things through “ what would you do, if my intentions were not pure enough?” The librarian turn to him after opening the door and looked at him like a wolf would spot a prey “ You don’t wanna know, what I do to those who aren’t allowed in here.” This made Basil shiver and showed even more respect than before and stated how grateful he felt for entering to this restricted room. 

Once he entered he noticed how dark it was, with only a few candles lighted the room. He then followed the librarian to the exact location of the book. 

The room was filled with different types of strange books he hasn’t even seen before, some were spell books and grimoires, others were more history books. The covers were also in different colours you would normally not find in books. Most books were grey and dark green type of colour, but these had light blue to pink and even purple coloured. The one Basil was looking for was blue with yellow on the cornes. 

The title was  _ The Wonders Of The Moon Rabbits And Their Origin. _

“ This is one of the books, but I let you start with this one, see if you learn anything you wanted” said the librarian who gave Basil the book “ if you have any more questions, then feel free to ask me” said the librarian who went back to the counter. 

Basil sat in the room and read the book for a while.The book was about what type of breed the moon rabbits were and also multiple theories of why and how they got here in the first place. Some scholars claim they are just myths, since no one has ever seen a moon rabbit, some believe they were transported here by the moon goddess, since they are her servants in most religion. The book are talks about what type of powers they have, for instance they possess healing powers and power to repel all evil. 

After he had finished the book, he still felt like he didn’t learn anything specific which could help Faerie. When he started thinking about Faerie he felt stupid and butterflies in his stomach, “Falling for a girl I barely even know..Besides, she a witch, she could be centuries my senior. I should better find a woman in my age and standard” thought the bard to himself. Basil went back to the counter and return the book. “Learned anything interesting boy?” Asked the librarian. 

“Yeah, in a way actually...But I don’t think it will help me in my case.” The way the bard phrased his words, peaked the librarians interests.

“ ohh...And may I ask why you needed that book in the first place? You are clearly not a scholar or someone who is genuinely interested in mythology or rare animal breeds.” Said the librarian who crept closer to his face while asking the question, which made him even more nervous than usual. 

“While I was injured on the way here from the forest, a girl who live there healed me up and she said that she was cursed with magical powers by a moon rabbit, who also according to her, the guardian of the forest and thus making it impossible for her to leave the area.” Explained Basil, who was more red than a tomato. The librarian nodded slowly in understanding of Basils story. “May I ask what the name of this girl is?” “Oh..Her name is Faerie” Basil said in shock of the sudden question.

“I see…” Was all the librarian had to say before sitting down on their chair behind the counter. “Your friend….It will be hard to save her in the condition she’s in.” This caught Basil’s interest and got curious “what do you mean by that? Is there a way to break her curse?” 

“ Yes, there is...But it’s not gonna be easy, you see boy..In order to break her curse, she need to fulfill the purpose she was giving. Did she give you any more details about why she got curse?” Then basil tried to remember what she told him, and then it hit him. “ She said something about a cloak figure chasing after her and the rabbit and then it used its power to save her.” The librarian nodded and thought for a minute.

“ What you must do is to get rid of this cloaked figure, which in your case, will be close to impossible since you don’t possess any magical power.” This made Basil a little sad and thought it can’t be too impossible for him. Or can it?

“You’re a bard right?” Asked the librarian out in the blue. “ Y-yeah I am... Why? Is it that obvious to you?” It should be obvious with people when they see him. A black leather vest with a dark blue shirt underneath, a pair of black pants and a pair of knee high boots. What makes him people believe he is a bard, is the lute he’s carrying on his back. He got it as a memento from his folk. 

“Not really..Since the castle is about to have feast tonight I thought you make yourself useful there by entertain the guests there. Isn't why you came here in the first place?” 

The idea of actually getting to perform for a court audience made Basil excited.

“Oh, and if you need help with magical properties. You can ask the court mage, he can probably give some advice of what you can do.” Said the librarian. 

“The court mage? Ok, how does he look like?”

“He is a high elf, with blonde hair and fair skin. Also, he likes to wear deep blue coloured robes.” After their conversation, Basil thanked the librarian for their hospitality and their help. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Once evening hit the city, which made the city square look even more beautiful with all the lights decorated around the houses and buildings. The moment Basil saw the castle gate, he was struck with amaze. The gates themselves were about 5 meter and were made of stone with colours of white and blue. The doors were large wooded with mahogany. The castle itself were even larger approximate about 20 meters, if you count all the towers, which was about three of them two of each side and one in the middle. The colours were white on the walls and black on the roofs.

The tower in the middle part were a bit larger than the other ones and had dark blue on the roofs instead of black. Basil figured it was were the throne room were. 

Once he had got inside the castle, the inside glowed with golden and the roof were covered with chandeliers to light up the room. the same room had two staircases leading to the same room to the second floor. The second floor which was the throne room is where the festivities took place. They had turned the large room into a magnificent ballroom, with tables on both sides stretching across the room. Both of the tables were just covered with food and drink and lots of chairs to sit on. 

What stood out the most for basil was the people. He knew just by looking at them, they were of the higher social class. All the women wore long silk dresses and the men wore wool clothing with different colours such as purple and green. 

On the far end of the room were another table, assuming for the royal family and those who work close to them such as the teachers and court wizard. 

“Speaking of the court mage” thought Basil. Now was the time to ask the mage about Faeries situation and how to help her. But Basil couldn’t find him among all these people, let alone the royal family. Basil decided to ask one of the guest about them. “Excuse me good sir, but where is the King and Queen? I don’t see them.” 

“ Oh, they will be here soon. The King and Queen and their young daughter are known to be at least fifteen minutes late for any occasion.” Said the guest casually. 

What the man just said flabbergasted Basil, if he was even a minute late to a family gathering, his mother would scold him for bad behaviour. But to think royalty would be late were out of his world. 

After a while, the royal family eventually showed up and the festivities could finally start. Everyone of the guests started eating and the entertainers took their positions to do their job, including Basil himself to sing and play on his lute. After the entertainment, everyone started to dance and mingle with one and another. This thought basil was the high time to look for the court wizard, so he looked for a deep blue robe. At first he couldn’t see anyone, but then at the far corner behind the throne stood a tall slim figure wearing a blue colored robe with the hoodie covering their face. He even started talking to the princess about something and a bit of their hair fell forward and then Basil could see what colour it was: golden blonde. 

After his discovery, he went straight for the mage, but he was stopped by the princess who was too close for comfort. “Hey! You’re the bard who sings beautifully and I must say, you are one good looking man. Wanna accompany with me for some alone time” She said while at the same time, trying to push up her body against Basil’s and playing with her hair to get his attention. But, sadly he was not interested, since he didn’t find her attracted enough. The only he cares for now is Faerie who he believe have stolen his heart, because he can’t think about anything else but her. 

“ Sorry, what you say sounds fun and all. But I got an important task to solve, maybe some other okey?” He said. “Tch, whatever” was all the princess said and turned her heels around to someone else. 

“Excuse me, but can I ask you, are you the court mage ?” The robed figure looked up to Basil Yes. Who are you bard? What is your business with me?” “Oh I’m sorry, my name’s Basil and I come to ask you about a magic related thing. You see, a dear friend of mine is under a curse and I wonder if you know any way to break it.” 

“Come with me to my study, you can tell me the whole story there” he said and walk toward the door up to a staircase. Basil followed along up to the wizard’s study and was surprised at how it looked. The walls were covered with bookshelves and the middle were a desk filled with paperwork and even more books. Basil just assumed all the books contained magic spells and tomes. 

“So..” The wizard started. “ Tell me about your friend and describe the curse you mentioned they have.” “Well….My friends name is Faerie, she told me that she is under a curse, which prevents her from leaving the forest which is not so far away from here. She told me she got it by a small rabbit that came from the moon and act as this lands protector. She also said, the rabbit were chased by some kind of evil and the only way to save Faerie was to get inside her and be a part of her. 

Because the rabbit said the only way to defeat this evil was to use its power and only she could do it by harnessing it.” Basil told the mage who was later in deep thought. 

“ This curse you mentioned…It won’t be easy to break.” 

“That's what the librarian in town said, you see..I went to the library to see if I could find some information about her curse, but also about those rabbits. But the library said that the way to break it, is to fulfill its purpose.” “I must ask you mage, what type of evil are we dealing with?” “It’s hard to tell...Did your friend tell anything particular about this enemy or hers?” “ Yes...She said they used some kind of dark magic and that they were after the rabbit.”

The mage were thinking for a while, he was not sure if he’s should tell Basil or not. 

“ This evil...Is an ancient one, long ago there existed a very powerful mage, who wasn’t satisfied by just be powerful, he wanted to rule and control anything and everything. But that all were in vain, because we other mages from all the land find out his scheme and sealed him away. I would assume, there are people out there who seeks to break this seal and seek world domination. 

This shocked Basil even more and was now scared for Faeries life. “ We have to do something, is there any way to prevent this evil, maybe stop these people from unseal the evil?” The court mage just shook his head “ No..Once the seal is broken, the only way to do is to defeat the evil one, resealing him won’t work this time.”

The court mage raised from his chair and started packing his things “ what are you doing?” asked Basil “ I’m leaving for a journey and you are going with me.” “ Me? why?” “ well, since this evil is after your friend, I need to see her, and you’re gonna show me the way to where she lives.” This made Basil happy, hoping he could help her this time. “ Will you help me break her curse too?” “Since both her curse and the evil one are connected, I have no choice but to help.” “Oh, and by the way I haven’t told you my name. It’s Earin.” Basil bowed his head a little in approval of his greeting and went outside after telling the king and queen of their journey and they wished them good luck. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Once they reached the forest, it had already starting to get dark and so they decided to set up camp for the night. They fixed the fire and something to eat, it turns out Basil is a very good cook, despite his appearance. 

“Hey..Can I ask you something Earin?” “What is it?” He said after looking at Basil after having staring the fire and being lost in his own thoughts. 

“How come you became a mage? You don’t have to tell me if the question made you feel uncomfortable.” Basil said while tuning his lute. “ No, it’s alright...I became a mage, because I had no choice. You see, I’m a high-elf from a very influential family and so, it’s one's duty to “help” the humans when it comes to magic and magical properties.” After hearing what Earin just said made Basil think for a while before saying “ Don’t you wish sometime that you could be something else?Rather than be a mage.” All Earin did was shaking his head “ No, I never had other dreams or desires. I find studying magic contented enough to fulfill my needs. Plus, helping others have been one passion I find honored in to be in the position I’m in.” Later, it was Earin’s turn to ask “ How come you became a bard? Let me guess, you came from a wealthy family and didn’t like the idea of living your folks dream and so you ran away?” “No, I didn’t. I have always liked music and my people thought it would do me good if I traveled for a while, this lute I’m carrying is a gift from them. You were right about one thing, is true I’m from a rich family and supposed to rule their land with someone they found fit to be my wife.” “ You don’t like the idea of marrying someone they choose.” “ No, I don’t” “Well maybe you should find someone you seem fitting then. Proving you have found someone better than their choice.” 

After a time of talking and getting to know each other better, they decided it was time to for bed, Basil was first concern if one of them should watch the camp, but Earin said he cast a protection spell around the camping area, so no animal or magical beasts will ever attack them. 

Once dawnbreak came, they were on their way to Faerie's house, which they later find her tending to her small garden with all the herbs and berries she planted. 

“Faerie!!” Basil shouted and ran towards her. Faerie turned around and was shock, over to see Basil again and was even fighting back some tears who threaten to shed. 

“Basil! I’m so glad to see you again...What brings you here? Were you able to find the castle town?. She started asking and later noticed Earin who were just behind Basil. “Oh, I see you brought a friend. One who is not of the ordinary kind.” 

“No, miss. I wouldn’t go as far and call us friends, more of the acquaintance sort of thing. No offense to you, Basil”. 

“Well, do you wanna tell me, what the occasion is for wanting to visit me.” Faerie said and showed them both her house and made some tea for the both. 

“ The reason for I came back, was because I want to help you Faerie” Basil said, while looking straight into her eyes, which were filled with shock and confusion. 

“Why? You have no reason of helping me..I’m just a stranger, who lives inside these woods in peace.” 

“You helped me, when I was in danger, now I want to help you. You said you can’t leave these parts because of a curse and I decided to lift it for you. And I also want to help you destroy this evil you’re trying to defeat.”After what Basil said made Faeries heart skip beats and she felt flustered and honored. She was lost for words of what to say, nor who to thank him after wards. He also said those things without looking away from her. 

“Ah-um, excuse me for interrupting your little moment here, but shouldn’t we discuss the matter at hand, how we should identify and locate this evil.” Said Earin who felt a little left behind between two love-birds. Both started to blush for his comment about them having a “moment” together. 

“Oh, right. I should fetch all the books and notes I have made over the years.” Then she walked to the other side of the room, which contained tomes and history books. There also were a bunch of ancient scrolls and notes scattered across the floor. It looked quite messy compare to the rest of the house. 

“Every since I got this mission, I tried to pinpoint what sort of evil I was dealing with. So, I tried to do some research and I came across an old legend. The legend is about the ancient ones who ruled this realm before us. There existed a great evil by the name of Malum, which they feared and had to seal him away in the mountains of the northern realm. They later build the temples across the realm as a way to strengthen his seal, which the moon rabbits protect.

I believe the one who is after me, is the same who the legend speak about."

When she showed them her collection, this made Earin very intrigued and looked through her books and notes. “This is very interesting..May I ask how long have you research this?” 

This made Basil also intrigued, he asked her once before how long and she said a “long time”. He never asked her directly how OLD she is, because he’s been taught not to ask a lady her age, because it’s rude. The only thing Faerie did was to look down to the floor.

“To tell you the truth, I’m over a 100 years old.” 

“ So, the spell the rabbit put you on has somehow reduce the aging process.”

“No..The spell the rabbit did was to be part of me and the moon rabbits are immortal, so what I was granted was immortality. But also it put on a spell to never ever leave this forest.” “So, how did you think of luring the dark one, if you can’t even leave the area?” Faerie giggled of Earins question “ not to worry, I have already figuring it out. The plan is for you two to lure him here. You see, the temple which the rabbit protect and worshipped have tremendous light energy, which can easily repel the evil ones dark energy. And there we shall defeat him.” Earin nod in agreement “ not a bad plan, and perfect to use the temples magic.” 

“Ok, since we have a plan, do you know where this evil is?”

“Yes, according the legend and my research, it’s on top of the mountain north of the realm where the sun is supposed to be very low year around.”

Both Basil and Earin were shocked, not the fact both of them had to go there, but the fact it will take DAYS for the both of them. The other problem is, Earin is the only one who can use magic and got some fighting experience. 

“Basil, I must ask you do you know how to handle a sword?”

“Y-yeah...A little bit, but I’m not much of a fighter, so I don’t know how much of a help. But I do everything in my power to help Faerie.” 

“hoo-boy, I got a bad feeling about this…..”

So the time as come for slaying the evil one Malum and Basil and Earin had to “lure” him to the temple, but the trouble is exactly how. “Oh, you two figure something out. I will notice when he is in the temples area, and I will come and help, since my magic are more deadly to him.” Was all she told them, which made Earin more infuriate.

“What are we gonna do? It’s not like we can walk all the way there AND then back and also hope he wouldn’t suspect anything.” 

“Don’t worry, once we find him. I’ll cast a teleportation spell to the temple and there will we fight him.” 

“Good idea.”

The trip to the northern realm were long and slightly annoying to Basil and Earin. 

But they finally reached the evil ones castle, their next mission is to find a way in without making too much noise. 

“ How are we gonna do? Hey, Earin do you know any spell that can help us”

“I’m afraid I don’t. I studied only black magic and attack magic. White magic hasn’t been my strongest side.”

“Than maybe I can help.” Said Faerie, who was a much tiny version of herself, she was about the same size as a fairy. She had hide inside Basil’s shirt, this made him surprise.

“ I can use sleeping spell on the guards, since white magic is my specialty.” Faerie said with confidence.

“That’s good..But wait, how come you are here? You said you couldn’t leave the forest.” Basil said with wonder in his voice.

“Yeah, but I split my body to a tiny size. I had a feeling you might needed my help. But I can only use weak magic spells like sleeping and small healing spells.” Faerie explained.

Once they were inside, Faerie started by using sleeping spells on all the guards they encountered, so they did not have to do unnecessary fights. 

They then finally reached the center of the castle, there sat a man with dark armour and had his dragon like helmet on his knee. His face was of someone who were between his mid 20s and early 30s and he had silver short hair and clear grey eyes. Beside him were a dark cloak figure, who Faerie recognised as the who attacked her and her family all those years ago. 

"Ah, so you are the ones who infiltrated my castle, I must say I'm impressed you didn't make any noise."

"Well it was easy, our friend here used her magic on the guards and our reason here is to defeat you evil one. Prepare yourself!" Earin said and started to cast the spell of teleportation, but got slightly out of sync because of the evil ones dark aura. 

"Earin! What's wrong?" 

"His aura..it's strong. No wonder the ancient ones sealed him away.." 

"But we will not be defeated, try and focus on the spell." Said Faerie and tried to cast a barrier spell on the evil one to prevent his aura to disturb Earins magic. Luckily it worked and the teleportation spell manage to get everyone to the temple grounds. 

"W-what's happening..My powers are weakening.." Malum said who was in shock of the areas power. 

"Welcome to the temple of the moon goddess, one of the many ones which are guarded by the moon rabbits. Your time is now. I will defeat you and break this curse of mine."

After Faerie said only made the evil one laugh. "You? Defeat me? Don't make me laugh. It's true the temple make me weak, but I still have lot of power to withstand you all!!." His aura radiated the whole area, which made it difficult to stand up. "What power...Hey, Faerie is it really nothing you can do?" 

" I can try." Faerie tried to suppress his aura by using her own. It worked in a way by the help of the temples magic. "Everyone attack him while I'm still holding him!" Both Basil and Earin tried doing some damage on him,but didn't even scratch him. "What's going on? Our attacks aren't working.." 

Suddenly the evil one grabbed Faerie in a crystal and drained her of her power. "Faerie!!!" Basil shouted and tried to safe her, but failed.

" If you want the moon rabbits vessel, then come and find me!!" He said before disappeared. 

"Faerie! Give her back!" Basil shouted and tried to run to her direction, but were stopped by Earin. "Stop, calmed down Basil. We need to retreat for now." 

"No, we need to safe her, I must find her." 

"I understand how you feel, but we can't do anything. Let's go back to her house and see if we can find any clues of their whereabout.

"Sure, ok. Let's go to her house then…" 

And so they both went back and recollect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this little short story.  
> Hope you liked it ^^

**Chapter 6**

Once they came back to Faeries house in one piece. They started to search through all the books and notes to see, if they can find any clues to where she and Malum could be. 

"There has to be something that can tells us their location." Earin said.

"Yeah. But, what exactly it's not like she got a diary with potential places, since she can't leave the area." Basil said bluntly.

That's it Basil. Search her room for her personal notebook. She could had written down some useful info of the Malums plans." 

Basil looked through her room and was on the brink of giving up, when he by accident pulled down one of her shelfs and got her books all over him.

Then by chance he found a pink notebook of her name on.

"Earin! I found something, I think this is her diary."

"Let me see.. Yes, this look likes her diary and look at this notes. It seems these symbols are the clues we need to find their location. But it's gonna take some time for me to decipher them." 

While Earin tried figuring out what was written in Faeries journal, Basil helped Earin by bringing him thinks like feather pencils and notepapers.

After awhile he finally found out what was written, which turned out to be some kind of instructions on how to open a portal to another dimension. 

" According to these notes, apparently there exist a dimension to this world connecting to another, which is the home of the moon rabbits. You're able to open it by standing close to the temple." 

Do you think Faerie might be there?" Basil asked.

Yeah...And I also believe Malum is there too… I wonder what his goal is…" Earin said while starting to muttering to himself.

After Earin read through and gathered everything he needed for the spell, they went to the temple to see if they could open the portal and save Faerie. 

Once there, the first think Earin did was to draw a circle on the ground and four candles with different colours: purple, black, silver and violet and puts them in the four compass points. 

"Why are you making a circle like that?" Basil asked out of curiosity.

"It's to concentrate the magic, which I will use to cast the spell. The candles around the circle represent the purpose of the spell and help me strengthen it.

Alright, time to cast the spell. 

_ Fons universalis ab infinitium _

_ Spatium tuam invocavi _

_ potestatem magnam aperie _

_ Autem nobis porta _

After Earin said those words, the clouds and the wind started to change, and suddenly a rift just opened up just right above the temple. 

" I think that's our portal let's go Basil." 

And both of them jumped up and with the help of the strong current, got sucked into the portal.

Inside looked and felt different. 

The sky was dark purple and the ground was hacked with spikes and was also torn open, like a strong earthquake had done. 

Up on the sky on the center of the land Basil and Earin were, they saw Faerie in a crystal unconscious. Basil who felt

Both rage and fear of the worse started 

To rush toward her, but were stopped by Earin. " Idiot, I understand your action, but you need to use your head who knows what Malum has planned for us." 

"Right...Sorry." 

Beside Faerie were Malum, who laughed and applauded for their success.

" I'm impress...You manage to get here. 

I guess the elves have incredible mana in order to open a portal. Anyway, welcome to my realm." 

" What do you mean "your realm" this is the land of the moon rabbits, the sub-kingdom of the moon goddess. What did you do? What is it you want?"

"What I want? I want to rule the world! These rabbits sealed me away and now I want revenge, by ruling their world to later rule the other world. 

I have already taken this girls powers and now I am the ruler now!"

" What are we gonna do Earin? How are we supposed to fight him, when he's up there?"

" I'll cast a gravitation spell to bring him down, before that I need you to distract him."

Distract him?! How!" Shouted Basil.

" Think of something, after he's down we attack him with everything we got." 

How much Basil hated this plan, but he felt he had no other choice. He ran toward were Malum and Faerie were and tried to catch Malums attention. 

"Hey, you! Try and catch me if you can!!" 

" Impudent, I will have your head."

Malum shot dark energy waves at Basil, but he manage to dodge them. 

" tch, this is gonna be troublesome.." Malum muttered to himself and followed Basil. Malum commanded his servant who wore a dark cloak and started attack Earin. " I will not let you kill my master, not after the times that took to resurrect him."

" Get out of my way!" Earin shouted and easily defeated the cloaked figure.

Earin then run in the shadows of them and muttered his spell, which then made Malum fall hard to the ground.

Both Basil and Earin took their chance to attack Malum at the same time.

This resulted him being badly wounded, and suddenly a bright light from the crystal and also broke by the process. "Let me do the finishing blow" Faerie said and muttering a spell,which made the ground were Malum was to glow. Malum shouted in pain and soon after disappeared into thin air.

"We won…" Faerie said and was about to fall down to the ground.

"FAERIE!!" Shouted Basil and ran as fast as he could and was able to catch her. "Thanks Basil" She said while hugging him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " hehe, it was nothing" Basil said while blushing. 

After the fight, the sky turned light blue and the ground to its flat surface. Then suddenly Faerie started to glow a light blue colour and a small rabbit popped through. " Thank you Faerie and all of you. You have defeated the evil one and now your world and our world is once again saved." The rabbit said, while had a bit of sadness in its eyes. 

" Faerie, I'm sorry. It's my fault for forcing my duty onto you and because of my actions, it has brought you great sadness, if you haven't met me, your family would had been alive, and you had lived a normal life. Please, forgive me.." The rabbit said, which in turned shocked Faerie. The only think she did was to hug the rabbit and gave it a gentle smile. " I forgive you. Because of you, I was able to meet Basil and be able to bring peace and justice to my family."

What she said made Basil blushed and put his arm around her waist. 

" I'm glad for your sake. Your duty is fulfilled, which means your curse has been lifted. You're no longer bound to the forest nor longer have my powers. You are free to live your life as you please." The rabbit said and flew away and also teleported them back to their world.

After they came back, Earin decided to go back to the castle, while Basil and Faerie went back to her place to pack up her stuff. 

" What are you gonna do now Faerie?" 

"I don't know Basil.Where are you gonna go now?"

"I was thinking of going back home for awhile. Wanna go with me? I really wanna introduce you to my family." 

Faerie gladly accept his offer and the two of them walked toward the sunset, on their way toward Basils hometown. He definitely knew what to say to his parents. 


End file.
